Amour naissant
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Krokmou était très heureux pour Harold et Astrid. Seulement, vu qu'il était le seul furie nocturne, il se demandait s'il connaîtrait un jour ce genre de bonheur. Mais peut-être que l'amour se trouve plus près qu'il ne le pense. Suffit juste de le voir.
1. Première approche

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors cette fois, c'est un sujet exclusif pour moi ! De la romance entre Krokmou et Tempête ! on m'avait suggéré de faire un OS dessus et je me suis laissé tenter par le défi! ^^ mais je vous avoue que j'ai trouvé plus compliqué de faire de la romance entre deux dragons diffèrent plutôt qu'entre deux être humains. Déjà rien qu'au niveau des dialogues, je vous laisse deviner la galère :/ Du coup, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de trouver une idée et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit mignon. J'espère que la personne qui m'a soufflé l'idée sera satisfaite et que ça vous plaira à tous! ^^ Le prochain OS sera sur du Harold/Astrid ou sur du Anna/Kristoff, mais j'ai un dilemme : je sais pas du tout lequel écrire en premier ! x) Au pire, indiquez votre préférence dans les reviews et je le posterai le plus vite possible! :) Bon aller, j'arrête blabla maintenant! x) merci à tous, bon dimanche et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première approche**

Ce jour-là, Harold et Astrid avait prévu de faire une petite balade au bord de la mer. Pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, leurs dragons respectifs avaient décidé de rester sur place. Le couple, ayant compris le message, s'éloignait avec le sourire, main dans la main.

Même qu'il était très heureux pour eux, Krokmou regardait avec une certaine envie la complicité qu'il y avait entre son meilleur ami et la jolie Viking. Étant probablement le dernier furie nocturne sur terre, il se demandait s'il connaîtrait l'amour, ce que ça faisait d'aimer...

Avec peine, il tournait le regard vers la mer. Les rayons orangés du coucher de soleil se reflétaient merveilleusement dessus, la faisant scintiller de mille éclats. De plus, la brise du soir était douce et légèrement fraîche. C'était un cadre et un temps idéal pour une sortie romantique. Envieux, Krokmou soupirait longuement. Tempête, inquiète, venait de remarquer son état et s'approchait de son ami.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_

 _\- Hum ? Rien._

La dragonne émettait un faible rire amusé.

\- _Tu es comme Harold. Quand ça va pas, tu fais la même tête._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Ça se voit comme la corne sur mon museau ! alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? t'a l'air triste._

 _\- Un peu._

 _\- Oh ? Pourquoi ?_

Krokmou ne répondait pas tout de suite. Il regardait un instant Tempête avant de regardait au loin les deux amoureux qui s'échangeaient un baiser. Sans la regardait, il lui répondait ceci.

\- _Je les envie._

 _\- Harold et Astrid ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur envies ?_

 _\- Ce qu'ils sont. Un couple._

 _\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis le dernier de mon espèce. Et en les voyant, je me dis que je connaîtrait jamais ce qu'ils vivent..._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu connaîtra un jour tout ça ! j'en suis sure !_

 _\- Et comment ? tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? je suis unique !_

Il ne semblait pas vraiment très content et ça s'entendait dans ses grognements. Ce sujet de discussion ne lui plaisait pas du tout finalement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus discret dans ses émotions et de lui en avoir parler. Ça ne lui apportait rien, sauf de la colère contre cette injustice d'être le dernier furie nocturne au monde. Le regard sévère, il regardait de nouveau l'océan en espérant que le va-et-vient des vagues le calmerait avant le retour des jeunes dresseurs.

\- _Krokmou. Je..._

 _\- Laisse. Je ne veux plus en parler._

 _\- J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit. Et je suis désolée pour toi._

 _\- Mouais..._

Il râlait encore un peu, mais ne regardait pas son amie pour autant. Mais la dragonne avait une idée en tête et n'était pas prête d'abandonner.

- _Mais tu sais, ce que tu cherches est peut-être plus proche que tu ne le penses._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Elle soupirait en secouant la tête

\- _Tout comme son maître. C'est bien ce que je disais._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Pendant un moment, Harold pensait trouvé ce qui lui manquait ailleurs. Et tu fais pareil que lui alors que ce dont vous avez besoin est devant vos yeux, et ici, sur Berk._

 _\- Tu veux dire... que je peux trouver la même chose que lui... ici ?_

Elle riait.

 _\- Long à la détente ! tout comme lui !_

 _\- Arrête de me comparer à lui ! c'est mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas une raison !_

Elle riait de plus belle. Boudeur, Krokmou reprenait sa contemplation. Tempête vient alors à ses côtés et frottait tendrement sa tête contre la sienne, ce qui surprenait le furie nocturne

\- _Tu fais quoi là ?_

 _\- J'essaie de te faire comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire._

La, Krokmou venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- _Quoi ? toi... et moi ? c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?!_

Sa réaction ne pouvait empêcher Tempête de le fixait dans les yeux et de lui sourire.

\- _Ça te pose un problème ?_

 _\- Euh... non, mais..._

 _\- Alors c'est parfait._

Elle restait collée contre lui à lui câliner la tête. Krokmou ne faisait rien durant un moment, tellement ça le surprenait. Une dragonne l'aimer... elle l'aimait même s'ils étaient de deux espèces différentes ! Tempête lui offrait cette possibilité ! En réalisant ça, il fermait ses yeux et lui rendait affectueusement ses gestes de tendresse. Il connaissait enfin ce doux bonheur et ronronnait presque tellement il était heureux. Et la dragonne ressentait la même chose que lui. Pour ces deux-là, cette sortie restera à jamais un bon souvenir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la balade était finie et Harold et Astrid revenaient tranquillement vers eux. En les voyant du coin du regard, Tempête se décollait de Krokmou et reprenait l'allure qu'elle avait tout à l'heure. Krokmou était de nouveau surpris.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _\- T'a peur de leur réaction ?_

 _\- Non. C'est juste que je suis du genre discrète._

 _\- Bref, t'a peur._

Elle lui donnait un coup de queue dans ses pattes arrière, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire asseoir par terre. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- _Ça, c'est pour avoir insinué que j'étais une froussarde._

Elle lui donnait ensuite une petite léchouille discrète sur la joue, puis le regardait avec amusement.

- _Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste._

 _\- Là, c'est toi qui ressembles à Astrid !_

Elle riait.

\- _Que veux-tu ? un dresseur et son dragon finissent par avoir les mêmes points communs au bout de plusieurs années !_

 _\- Ça, c'est sur !_

Tous les deux riaient et jouaient ensemble, aussi complices que leurs dragonniers. Harold et Astrid étaient à présent revenus et n'avaient même pas besoin de signaler leur présence vu que leurs dragons les avaient vus et couraient d'emblée vers eux pour les saluer à coups de tête et de léchouilles baveuse.

\- Eh bah ! ça fait plaisir ça ! souriait Harold

\- Oui ! Alors ma belle ? ça été ? lui demandait-elle

Sa dragonne lui répondait dans un grognement joyeux.

\- C'est bien ! aller viens, on va rentrer.

Dragons et dragonniers repartaient heureux, côte à côte, vers le village. Même si Tempête pensait qu'Astrid et Harold n'avaient rien remarqué, elle se trompait. Les humains étaient tout aussi malins que les dragons et Astrid était loin d'être aveugle et idiote. Pour preuve, elle avait discrètement fait comprendre à Harold qu'il y avait quelque chose entre leurs dragons. Harold l'avait également remarqué et tous deux se regardaient avec le sourire. L'image de leurs dragons formant un couple était adorable.

Voir que leurs dragons pourraient s'aimer rassurer intérieurement le jeune chef. Si le destin voulait que Krokmou soit réellement le dernier de son espèce, il ne serait pas totalement seul. L'amitié et l'amour seraient à ses côtés tout au long de sa vie.


	2. Mon héros !

**_Salut à tous ! :D bon bah... j'ai cru qu'il me faudrait plus de temps pour faire cet OS mais là, comme je l'ai conclu en une journée, je traîne pas pour le poster. Et puis vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps. :) Le texte est court et je suis vraiment déçue de ne pas réussir à faire des textes plus longs sur eux. :/ Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce second chapitre vous plaira. Faites-le-moi savoir ! ^^ Le prochain couple sur lequel je compte bosser est un Jack/Elsa. Mais la publication risque de prendre du temps vu que je n'ai pas encore établi toute l'histoire. Je n'ai que la moitié ! x) Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Mon héros !**

Krokmou n'aurait jamais pensé trouver le bonheur auprès de la jolie Vipère bleue. Malgré le caractère de la dragonne, qui était parfois similaire à celui d'Astrid, elle demeurait douce et affectueuse. Elle apportait au furie nocturne tout l'amour qu'il avait besoin pour avoir foi en un avenir meilleur. Krokmou ne saurait être plus reconnaissant envers sa... petite dragonne.

Ils étaient déjà bien complices dans le passé, mais maintenant, ils l'étaient deux fois plus. Harold et Astrid ne cessaient de s'en réjouir. La crainte que Krokmou ne trouve jamais le bonheur de l'amour avait disparu du coeur du jeune chef depuis le jour où il avait son dragon et celui d'Astrid tissait un lien sur la plage. À chaque promenade et à chaque envol, tout se passaient dans la joie, l'amour et la tendresse. Et à chaque aventure où mission, la confiance était au rendez-vous dans leurs cœurs. À Berk, on n'avait jamais vu des duos aussi unis.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que la belle vipère avait fait comprendre ses sentiments. Ce soir-là, les deux dragons étaient assis côte à côte sur le rebord de la falaise, juste à côté de la maison du chef. Harold et Astrid étaient ensemble à l'intérieur et leurs dragons en avaient profité pour admirer les étoiles. En les admirant, Tempête colla sa tête contre celle de Krokmou et ronronna tendrement.

 _\- Ça fait déjà deux mois tu sais ?_

 _\- Je sais._

Il frotta tendrement sa tête contre la sienne.

 _\- Je savais pas que le temps pouvait passer si vite en étant heureux._

 _\- Tu es donc heureux avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur. Tu es ma Tempête._

 _\- Ta... Tempête ?_ dit-elle émue

 _\- Oui. Je ferais tout pour toi._

 _\- Oh, Krokmou..._

Elle ne cessait de câliner sa tête avec la sienne avant de reprendre avec lui sa contemplation des étoiles. Elle lui posa alors une question emplie de malice.

 _\- Tu ferais tout pour moi ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Aie._ Grimaça-t-il

 _\- Quoi ?_ sourit-elle

 _\- Je sens que je viens de m'infliger une épreuve pour te le prouver._ Soupira-t-il

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, tout comme lui.

 _\- Pas besoin d'épreuve mon Krokmou. Je sais qui tu est. Et je sais que si tu dis quelque chose, c'est que tu le penses._

 _\- Merci._ Lui sourit-il

 _\- Cela dit..._ Enchaîna t-elle avec amusement

 _\- Et nous y voila ! Aller. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse._ Dit-il avec un léger amusement

\- _Pour le moment, rien. Tes paroles ont suffi à me rendre heureuse. mais..._

 _\- Mais le moment venue, je saurais te prouver mon amour pour toi._

 _\- Merci..._

Elle lui donna un coup de langue affectueux sur la joue et Krokmou lui en rendit un, puis ils frottèrent avec tendresse leur museau l'un contre l'autre avant d'aller se coucher ensemble dans la petite grange à coté de la maison d'Harold. Tempête se blottit tout contre lui et Krokmou la recouvrit de son aile droite. Bien au chaud et heureux, ils s'endormaient paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Harold était à la forge avec Krokmou pour la révision de son aile. Astrid et Tempête étaient un peu plus loin dans le village. Astrid discutait avec une Viking et Tempête parler avec la femelle Gronk de cette dernière. Tout ce passer très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon vipère aux écailles bleu foncé s'approche d'elle.

 _\- Salut ma jolie !_

 _\- Bonjour._

Sa réponse était neutre. Elle ne l'aimait pas trop. Il lui semblait de nature un peu prétentieux, trop direct et du même genre que Rustik. Trop collant et soûlant. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas dresseur.

 _\- Pas très amicale dis-moi, ma belle ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas ta jolie, ni ta belle ! Alors si tu veux pas que je me fâche à coups d'épines, fiche-moi la paix !_

 _\- Oo ooh ! on se fâche ? Parfait. J'aime les belles dragonnes qui ont du piquant !_

\- Tempête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Astrid

Tempête regardait sa cavalière d'un air sévèrement contrarié. Astrid avait facilement deviné qu'elle se faisait ennuyer par ce dragon.

\- Désolé mon beau, mais elle est déjà prise. Alors si tu veux pas qu'elle se fâche et moi aussi, va draguer une autre dragonne. Allez oust !

Le dragon l'ignora tandis que la blonde se faisait de nouveau interpeller par un villageois qui avait besoin d'aide. Tempête n'avait même pas le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle se faisait de nouveau embêtée par ce dragon.

 _\- Alors comme ça, on est prise ?_

 _\- Oui. Maintenant laisse-moi, je dois aider mon amie._ Répondit-elle d'un ton pressant.

 _\- Elle s'en sort très bien toute seule. Reste donc un peu avec moi._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je te plais pas ?_

 _\- T'est sourd ? J'ai donné mon coeur à un autre dragon ! Et puis non, tu ne me plais pas._

 _\- Dommage. Parce que moi, si, ma jolie._

Tempête perdit patience, tout comme Astrid à l'époque ou Rustik l'agaçait avec ses stupides et écœurants numéros de charme.

 _\- Bon là, tu m'agaces ! Pourquoi tu vas pas faire ton numéro à une autre ?!_

 _\- Mais enfin ! une belle dragonne aux écailles bleu clair...il n'y en a pas deux comme toi... comment ne pouvais-je pas craquer ?_ lui sourit-il

 _\- Pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille ou alors..._

 _\- Ou alors quoi ?_

 _\- Mon... petit dragon te bottera les écailles !_

 _\- Oh ? Un défi ? Parfait ! Vas-y, appelle-le. Aucun autre dragon Vipère ne peut me battre !_

 _\- Tu seras surpris de voir qui il est réellement._

Tempête se mit à caqueter très fort au grand étonnement de tous. Depuis la forge, Krokmou ne voyait pas ce qui se passer. Mais il avait clairement entendu l'appel de sa dragonne. Sans se soucier de l'étonnement et de l'inquiétude d'Harold, il courut à toute vitesse vers Tempête, le coeur inquiet et les dents sorties. Une fois à ses côtés, la dragonne se sentait soulagée et heureuse, mais le Vipère mâle semblait plus qu'étonné.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Il me colle aux écailles, voilà ce qu'il y'a. Et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !_

 _\- Quoi ? Lui ?! L'Alpha ?! C'est à lui que tu t'es lié ?!_ S'emporta le Vipère

\- _Oui. ça te pose un problème_ _?_ Demanda Krokmou

Il dévisageait l'importun d'un regard si sévère que ça avait le pouvoir de faire fuir n'importe quel dragon. Personnellement, Tempête trouvait ça très séduisant. Elle adorait l'éclat de ses yeux verts quand il était en colère et menaçant. Astrid, Harold et les membres du village s'était rassemblé pour voir ce qui se passer. Le Vipère répondait donc au furie d'un air présomptueux et dégoûté.

 _\- Oui. Elle n'a rien à faire avec un dragon de ton espèce !_

 _\- Oh vraiment ? Et avec qui devrait-elle être selon toi ?_

 _\- Avec un dragon de la même race qu'elle._

 _\- Je vois. Seulement, ce n'est pas à toi de décider, ni à moi. Elle est tout à fait capable de prendre ses décisions._

 _\- Visiblement, c'est la seule qu'elle a mal su prendre !_

 _\- Parce que tu te sens meilleur que moi ? Très bien. Réglons ça tout de suite._

 _\- Un duel pour le coeur de la belle ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que le gagnant gagne ?_

 _\- Le gagnant repart avec elle et l'autre la laissera tranquille._

 _\- Ça me va !_

 _\- Parfait. Tempête, recule._

Sans le contredire, Tempête recula vers sa cavalière. Elle était émue de cet acte de bravoure et d'amour, mais elle était un peu inquiète. Contrairement à Krokmou, ce Vipère était plus grand, plus costaud et fourbe. Mais Krokmou était l'Alpha. Il avait vaincu la Mort Rouge et le dragon Alpha de Drago. Plus brave et plus fort que lui, elle n'en connaissait pas. Les deux dragons se regardaient avec rage. Harold ne voulait pas de bagarre et comptait s'interposer, mais Astrid intervient en lui attrapant le bras. Sa justification fut accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

\- Non Harold. Ils se battent pour Tempête. Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans ce genre de combat.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On sait que notre vainqueur sera prudent.

Harold abandonna l'idée d'intervenir. Après tout, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on intervienne s'il avait dû se battre contre un autre homme pour gagner le coeur de sa Viking. Et vice-versa. Il donna simplement l'ordre à tout le village de se mettre à l'abri le temps du duel.

Le combat commença aussitôt par une attaque en traître du Vipère. Krokmou esquiva avec facilité le lancer d'épine pour contre-attaquer avec un tir plasma. Le Vipère eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver avant de se ruer vers Krokmou et de lui donner des coups de patte et des coups de queue en rafale. Allongé sur le dos, Krokmou se débattait et se défendait de son mieux, mordant et griffant son adversaire. Tempête caquetait faiblement d'angoisse, mais Astrid la rassura d'un sourire et d'une caresse. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé lui venir en aide et chasser elle-même ce malotru de dragon, mais elle n'avait pas le droit.

Krokmou mordit jusqu'au sang la patte du Vipère, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Avec son autre patte, il tabassait sans relâche la tête de Krokmou puis leva sa queue bien en l'air, en fit sortir ses épines et les envoya vers la tête du furie. Krokmou eut le temps de le pousser violemment avant de rouler sur le côté et de se remettre en position d'attaque. Ses dents étaient sorties et il siffla dangereusement en guise de menaces. Mais son adversaire ne se décourageait pas. Les deux combattants s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre et se chercher à coup de morsures. Puis le Vipère balaya le sol pour envoyer de la poussière dans les yeux de Krokmou. Râlant et se frottant les yeux, Krokmou ne pouvait pas prévoir l'attaque suivante.

Le Vipère lui sauta sur le dos et le plaqua contre le sol. Une série de roulades, de coups de griffes et de morsures s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Krokmou puisse le plaquer à son tour contre le sol et lui envoyer un tir de plasma. Sauf que le tir n'avait pas était tiré à sa tête, mais juste à côté de celle-ci. Le Vipère avait les yeux fermés puis les rouvrit progressivement, totalement sous le choc et l'incompréhension en voyant la trace de brûler à coté de lui. Harold comprit le geste de son ami et souriait, tout comme Astrid.

 _\- Tu... tu ne m'achève pas ?_

 _\- Je me rappelle pas avoir dit de tuer l'autre._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tu as perdu. A partir de maintenant, tu ne l'embêtent plus jamais. Compris ?_

 _\- Compris..._

 _\- Néanmoins, c'était un très beau combat. Bravo._

 _\- Oui, je l'avoue. Merci et... désolé._

 _\- Je te pardonne. Un jour, tu trouveras une dragonne aussi jolie qu'elle._

Krokmou lui adressa un sourire que le Vipère lui rendit avant de s'en aller, comme convenu. Krokmou tendit l'oreille en entendant Tempête caquetait de joie. Il se tourna vers elle et la dragonne lui gratifia plusieurs léchouilles sur le visage tout en sautillant sur place et battant légèrement des ailes.

 _\- Tu as réussi !_

 _\- Tu en as douté ?_ sourit-il

 _\- Non. Pas un moment_. Assura-t-elle

 _\- Tempête ?_ insista-t-il avec malice

 _\- Bon d'accord... J'étais un peu inquiète. Mais juste un peu._

Krokmou s'amusait de la situation.

 _\- Vraiment ? Tu t'es inquiété ?_

 _\- Bah oui ! Je t'aime voyons ! c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi !_

 _\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime._

 _\- Tu... tu m'aimes ?_

 _\- Mais je... je viens de te le prouver !_

 _\- Je sais ! mais je disais parce que depuis deux mois, c'est la première fois que tu dis que tu m'aimes !_ dit-elle ravie

Krokmou se sentait rougir et devenait tout embarrassé. Elle l'avait encore eu. Tout comme Astrid avec Harold, parfois. C'est un fait. Les dragons et leurs dragonniers se ressemblent.

\- _Mais la prochaine, fois, ne me considère pas comme un trophée de victoire ! si j'avais pu, je l'aurais..._

 _\- Mais je ne connais pas de trophée aussi jolie que toi._

 _\- Oh toi..._ rougit-elle

\- _Et je sais bien que tu aurais voulu lui régler son compte, mais c'était à moi de le faire. Personne ne touche et n'embête la dragonne que j'aime._

 _\- Personne ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Tu es ma Tempête._

Elle lui redonna des coups de léchouilles puis frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

 _\- Et toi, tu es mon Krokmou !_

Heureux, ils se câlinaient à coups de tête devant tout le village et leurs amis.

\- Euh... vous dites si on vous dérange. Riait Harold.

Levant les yeux au ciel et souriant avec malice, Krokmou enveloppa sa tête et celle de Tempête sous ses ailes noires afin de « l'embrasser » à sa guise, sous la perplexité d'Harold et des rires d'Astrid. Après ça, les deux dragons s'en allèrent du village avec leurs cavaliers pour un petit vol en amoureux. Pour sa belle, un dragon, tout comme un Viking, est capable de tout pour lui prouver son amour.


End file.
